Os 5 Passos para Conquistar Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Bem, Sam... Acho que é totalmente transparente meus sentimentos por seu irmão, eu queria saber como... Como fazer para conquista-lo.'


**Os 5 Passos para Conquistar Dean**

_1º Não invada seu Espaço Pessoal_

_Cas... Eu já falei sobre isso... – e apontou repetidamente de si para o anjo. – Espaço pessoal.

O moreno deu de ombros, afastando-se um passo, o que não era muita coisa já que Dean ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele entrar em seu nariz e se cravar em sua mente.

_Minhas desculpas, Dean. – e então dizia o que tinha que dizer e ia embora.

Na próxima vez em que aparecia lá estava de novo, a menos de um palmo de distância!

_Hey, Cas, eu preciso respirar o meu próprio ar, você não pode aparecer a 10 milímetros do meu rosto. – reclamava enquanto colocava as mãos no quadril.

_Anjos não precisam respirar, Dean. – dizia com descaso. – Então não estou roubando seu ar, você pode ficar com ele. – e riu internamente da cara feia que o caçador fez.

_Oras, por que aparecer assim tão perto de mim?

Castiel não saberia dizer, então apenas deu de ombros vendo o outro rolar os olhos em seguida.

_O que quer? – perguntou e o anjo respondeu, logo indo embora como sempre fazia.

Depois de um tempo, Dean nem mesmo se incomodava mais com a proximidade do anjo. Estava mais do que claro que o moreno nunca mudaria, então não comentava nem falava mais nada, no começo ainda se afastava um pouco sabendo que o outro não faria, mas agora não, permanecia onde estava.

Era um dia calmo quando o anjo apareceu de repente, assim como das outras vezes, o rosto bem próximo ao seu e os olhos azuis curiosos passeando por sua face. Disse o que queria e então tombou a cabeça para o lado.

_Dean... – e viu o loiro levantar as sobrancelhas, esperando ele continuar. – Por que nunca mais me pediu pra se afastar?

_Ãhn? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, não entendo o que ele queria dizer.

_Quando eu chego muito perto...

_Ah... – e sorriu. – Eu não me importo mais, Cas. Na verdade acho que até seria estranho você começar a se afastar agora, acho que eu sentiria falta. – e riu, vendo o anjo ainda de cabeça tombada.

Castiel não perguntou mais sobre isso, mas tinha ficado feliz ao saber que Dean não o afastaria mais.

_2º Não maltrate o Impala_

_Cas, seu maldito! – esbravejou passando a mão pela porta do carro.

_O que eu fiz? – perguntou, os olhos arregalados sobre Dean.

O Winchester fez bico e apertou os olhos antes responder.

_Você machucou o meu bebê!

Castiel girou os olhos.

_É só um carro, Dean.

Foi nessa hora que Sam enfiou o nariz em um livro, fingindo ler para não participar da 3ª Guerra Mundial que o irmão começaria.

_Só um carro? – e a voz calma fez Castiel acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Não é só um carro! – e desatou a falar alto e enrolado. – Ele é meu bebê! Meu xodó! Não é só um carro, é o meu carro! Sobreviveu ao apocalipse, é minha maquina... é... é... Hmmp! – e bufou, recobrando a calma aos pouco. – Você nunca entenderia... É _só_ um anjo. – e riu internamente, pensando que Castiel retrucaria pela ênfase na palavra.

_Não entendo mesmo, continua sendo só um carro pra mim.

Dean fez uma careta e Sam riu baixinho, logo atraindo o olhar do irmão.

_O que foi hein, Sam? – e fez um bico, apontando para o mais novo. – Tem alguma coisa a dizer?

Sam fez que não ouviu, apenas enfiou mais a cabeça no livro e entrou no motel em que ficariam.

Dean e Castiel ainda ficaram lá fora, um dando motivos ao outro para sua visão do Impala.

_Tudo bem, Dean. – disse o anjo se dando por vencido. – Mesmo eu ainda não vendo nada de especial nele, admito que ele não é _só_ um carro. – e viu o loiro sorriu.

_Viu bebê? – e deu batidinhas no capo do carro. – Você é uma maquina e tanto, eu disse não disse? Até mesmo esse anjo, que não entende nada, sabe disso.

Castiel girou os olhos e Dean sorriu dos modos do anjo.

'_Você vai amar esse carro depois que souber de todas as habilidades dele.' _ E riu safado, não sabendo o porquê de ter pensado naquilo.

Deu de ombros e entrou no motel, onde Castiel e Sam esperavam por ele.

_3 Não pegue na Jaqueta do John_

_Ah, Sam ela é bonita sim, mas está velha... – disse olhando a jaqueta que Dean tinha deixado em cima da cama.

_Só não fale isso perto do Dean, Cas. – disse o mais novo, sorrindo.

_Hmmmn... – e levantou do sofá, parando em frente a cama de Dean, olhando atentamente o couro. – Talvez se ele mandasse em uma lavanderia ou então para uma costureira... Precisa refazer o forro, olha só! – e pegou mostrando a Sam o tecido de dentro com alguns rasgos.

Dean saiu do banheiro nessa hora, a toalha enrolada no quadril e os cabelos molhados faziam as gotinhas escorrer pela pele sardenta.

_O que você está fazendo? – os olhos verdes arregalados encaravam a jaqueta que Castiel segurava no ar.

_Hmmn? – e o anjo olhou pra ele.

_O que está fazendo com a minha jaqueta? – e correu até o anjo pegando o couro de suas mãos.

Sam e Castiel se entreolharam, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, não entendendo o porquê das atitudes do loiro.

_Isso é importante pra mim, Cas. – disse colocando a jaqueta na mochila. – Era do meu pai, não vou levar numa lavanderia ou em uma costureira, como posso confiar em uma delas? – e suspirou

_Dean...

_Eu não deixo nem mesmo o Sam pegar nela. – e voltou pro banheiro, terminando de se vestir.

Depois desse dia Castiel não tocou mais na jaqueta, nem mesmo no assunto sobre consertá-la.

Passou-se mais de três semanas, até que finalmente pode ver Dean novamente. Quando apareceu ao lado ele, notou que estavam no que parecia ser um cas, não tinha nenhum barco e a ponte estava sem ninguém, ali estava praticamente deserto, com exceção dele e de Dean.

_Oi, Dean. – disse temendo que talvez ele não tivesse notado sua presença. – Onde está o Sam?

_Ele quis ficar no motel... – e então suspirou, olhando o horizonte.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo até o loiro voltar a falar.

_Ah, Cas... Eu quero que experimente uma coisa. – e então tirou o sobretudo do moreno, deixando-o apenas com a camisa social branca.

_O que é Dean? – e então viu o loiro tirar a jaqueta que vestia e coloca-lo no corpo que usava.

_Ela fica muito bem em você, melhor até que o seu sobretudo. – e sorriu.

_4 Não fale mal do seu Rock Clássico_

_Por que só Led Zeppelin e todos esses rock's? – perguntou de repente. – Quero dizer... São sempre as mesmas músicas e aquelas batidas, você nunca se cansa de ouvi-los?

_Ah, não Cas! Você também, não. – disse se encostando ao Impala. – Não vá me dizer que prefere os CD's do Sam!

_Não, não... – disse sorrindo. – Eu gosto das baladas mais suaves...

_Hmm. – e fez bico, pensando em alguma coisa. – Sabe... Já que você vai viajar com a gente agora, eu posso colocar as que você gosta... Podemos até comprar algumas fitas que você goste.

_Ah, não Dean, eu não quero incomodar...

_Não incomoda não, Cas. – e sorriu oferecendo um pouco da sua cerveja para ele. – Além do mais, acho que você tem bom gosto é capaz de eu gostar das músicas que você gosta também.

_Mas você ainda não respondeu o porquê de escutar apenas rock. – disse voltando ao assunto inicial.

_Foi herança do meu pai, e depois de todo esse tempo ouvindo, bem... A gente se acostuma a apenas um estilo, mas acho que isso vai mudar um pouco se as suas músicas forem boas. – e sorriu.

Se tivessem contado a Sam ele não teria acredito, mas quando ouviu o irmão resmungando uma música clássica soube que aquilo só podia ser coisa de Castiel.

_5 Não coma a sua Torta de morango  
_

_É de morango, Dean... – gritou para que o irmão pudesse ouvi-lo. – Eu trouxe três.

_Tá bom, Sammy.

_Vou a biblioteca ver se consigo alguma coisa, volto mais tarde.

_Aham.

Quando Dean saiu do banho, já vestido e perfumado, se deparou com uma cena que nunca esperou ver em sua vida.

_Cas? As minhas tortas!

Os olhos azuis de Castiel foram parar no rosto de Dean, o canto da boca do anjo melecado de uma gosma vermelha.

_Ah, é que elas estavam aqui e não tinha mais ninguém, eu chamei você, mas ninguém respondeu e eu pensei que você não ia ligar se eu pegasse só um pedacinho...

_Cas você comeu uma torta inteira... E só faz 10 min. que o Sam saiu.

O anjo piscou os olhos devagar e então retrucou.

_Eu posso comprar mais uma pra você.

_Não, Cas eu não quis dizer isso... – e sorriu, sentando ao lado dele. – Só acho melhor avisar ao Sam para comprar mais da próxima vez.

Dividiu mais alguns pedaços de torta e comeu junto com o anjo, não se importava em dividir se fosse com Castiel.

* * *

Sam estava deitado em sua cama quando o anjo apareceu, sentando aos seus pés.

_Cas! Algum problema? – perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos do moreno.

_Bem, Sam... Acho que é totalmente transparente meus sentimentos por seu irmão, eu queria saber como... Como fazer para conquista-lo.

_Não se preocupe, Cas. – e sorriu para o anjo. – Você já fez tudo certo.

Foi quando Dean chegou, sorridente e com uma sacola nas mãos.

_Cas! Eu pensei que não ia aparecer hoje. – e sorriu, as bochechas vermelhas.

_Eu vim ver você Dean. – e sorriu.

Sam girou os olhos e pegou sua carteira.

_Eu não vou voltar hoje, tá bom Dean? – e saiu porta afora.

Os dois ficaram olhando enquanto Sam saia, Dean deu de ombros, internamente feliz pelo irmão ter deixado ele sozinho com o anjo.

_Então, Cas... Quer comer um pedaço de torta enquanto escutamos algumas daquelas músicas que você gosta? – e passou o braço em volta do quadril do anjo, puxando-o para sentar consigo.

Castiel sorriu feliz, acenando que sim. É Sam tinha razão, ele tinha conquistado Dean, mesmo fazendo tudo ao contrário.

* * *

**N/a:** Era pra ter ficado muito melhor, porque vocês mereciam, mas saiu isso -.-' mesmo assim sejam bonzinhos e deixem review tá? = *


End file.
